My Future Of My Past
by KSTaki
Summary: AU of The Ultimate Enemy: Instead of giving up the power, Ben actually took Vilgax advice & tried to rid the universe of evil for good. With no way of stopping him they soon realize the only way to stop Ben was for him to stop himself, his younger self. Yet would a Ben year old 10 be able to stop himself from conquering the universe or succumb to his older self-ideal?


An idea I had after watching the last episode of Ultimate Alien.

I don't own Ben 10 or anything.

* * *

They didn't know what happen…it happen so fast…so quick…in blink of an eye. Everything changes, the world weren't cover in darkness anymore it was so bright...a little too bright. That rules became more than just rule it matter of life and death…there were no Heroes, there were no Villains just a Ruler and that Ruler was none other than Ben Tennyson the suppose Alien Hero who strive too hard and fall too low…what happen?

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen!"

Gwen Tennyson groans as she blinks wondering what had happen till it came to her realization she was longer at the battlefield.

"No!" she yelled getting up from the bed but stop when she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Easy now…you had it rough…well among most of us" Kevin said who reveals to also be cover in bandage.

"What happen?"

"You know what happen" a voice said who appears out of the darkness revealing himself as Gwen blinks in surprise.

"Azmuth!" she said in delight as right now they could use all the allies they can get.

"I am not only one" he added as another figure came out of the light.

"Grandpa!" she rejoice seeing her Grandfather but stop due to the pain of the injury taking over her.

"Easy now" he said to his granddaughter.

"I miss you…I'm glad you're alright and…Ben…Ben…what happen to Ben?" she ask only to receive silent.

"What?" she ask noticing the atmosphere.

"You don't recall do you?"

"Recall what? Last thing I remember was Ben defeating Vilgax and…" she said but stops when her head starting to hurt.

"Well…" Kevin started.

"You see Gwen…um…" Max spoke but hesitate as well making Gwen annoyed that Azumth just groans in respond.

"For pete sake just tell her already that boy turns against us! He turns against whatever he said he stood for that he let the power get to his head and now he is most powerful rulers in the galaxy!" Azumth told straight to Gwen who was stunned as slowly her memories were coming back.

_Ben…please you don't want to do this…_

_I have to, this is the only way no one is brave enough to do what I have do that why I have to do it_

_Ben listen to me you don't know what you're doing! How do you know if this is right thing to do, I know you have good intention but not everyone will look at the same as you do._

_You're right about that…in fact you're almost right about everything Gwen._

_Then…_

_No, this isn't something easy do I know but this doesn't come easily either that why I have to do it now so…_

_Ben?_

_Will you join me? _

_What are you talking about Ben? Are you crazy?_

_I need you Gwen I always need you, you been there when I got the Omintrix you know what I been through and you know when to help me or stop me…that why I need you now help me change this world to be a better place. _

_Gwen don't listen to…argh!_

_KEVIN!_

_Don't listen to him Gwen you're better than that…you serve a much greater purpose than that why…come with me Gwen._

_No…_

_Then…I'm sorry…it has to be this way _

_BEN!_

"Oh Ben…" she spoke as she started to think what would the world think of their 'Hero' and what would his parents think of what he has become.

"What about Mom and Dad? What about everyone on Earth? What about the other galaxy and..." Gwen said when she suddenly thought about the situation where Ben could have taken his parent and her for his own reason.

"Whoa slow down Gwen one thing at a time!"

"I can't Kevin this is the whole Universe we are talking about! Do you have any idea what Ben could do with the power of Ascalon?" Gwen yells but stop when she realize she is beginning to think of Ben like a villain.

"That remind me...it time we decide what we should do with Ben" Max said and Gwen knew the worst has yet to come.

* * *

Gwen could not believe that within a few days Ben has already gotten control half of Earth and it only matters of time before he got the whole of Earth then...the Galaxy.

"I say we put a stop to be Ben Tennyson once and for all!"

"That right!"

"Max Tennyson! You see what the boy can do with Ontrix surely you must agree to our action!"

"I won't deny that he is out of control with both power of Ontrix and Ascalon"

"Dad!" Carl argues back with his wife by his side. The only reason they were in here for the talk on Ben is because of them being his parents.

"Yet he is my grandson...so give me time let me talk to him first"

"No! We are done trying to negotiate with a criminal!"

"Please wait!" Gwen cried out.

"Gwen!"

"I don't know what Ben has done to upset you people beside being on powerful rampage but remember he gone a lot of goods stuff for you guys, he save the universe, he help you out in need and he never once ask for anything in return" she said and Azumth look at her.

"Maybe a little but you can't just give up on him when he did so much for your guys"

"Well can't say he gave me a thought when I went out of control" Kevin voice out.

"Kevin!"

"But it wasn't for you trying to convince him not too I might not be here, so you have my vote"

"Well I suppose that...we might consider...but you only get one chance Gwenyln Tennyson!"

"Thank you!"

"Yet the question is now how are we supposed to bring him back to his sense before we decide to eliminate him"

Gwen groans when they had gotten back to their argument but this time on who was going to convince him. Yet they did not realize this was Ben they were talking about not anyone else...

"Ben..." Gwen whispers recalling their adventures and many time they argues. Although they grow up there are times she miss arguing with him. Yet she could not help at time staring behind his back wishing she could do more than stand at the sideline. Yet she know even she know so much she could not be the one to convince him to change his way...not right now...

I know If I mess up someone could die...

"No you're all wrong!" Gwen yells to the group arguing on their attempt to bring Ben to his senses.

"Gwen…"

"No listen to me! I know you're his parent Uncle Carl Aunt Sandra but right now your word or authority mean nothing to him and Grandpa I know you feel responsibility for this and you know what it like but right now your beyond understanding…as for me I might be his cousin who know what he has been through since day one but even I don't understand him that well to make him understand me. That why…the only chance we have of helping Ben is himself" Gwen concludes.

"Wait what are you talking about…"

"I see you have come to the conclusion Gwendolyn" Professor Paradox said appearing behind them.

"When it comes to Ben the only one he will listen is himself…well…sort of it did work for the future…when the future me bought us to…never mind forget that…point is how are we going to do that" Gwen said not wanting to delay anymore as time was something they do not have on their hand.

"A…hello Gwen isn't the answer right in front of us?" Kevin pointed out the oblivious at Professor Paradox since he did bend the rules and brought future Ben back to the past.

"I know that Kevin! Just that was only once…I mean is it possible it can be done Professor Paradox?" Gwen asked Professor Paradox who grins.

"For this once as the universe depends on it I have been allow to bring Ben to this present" he respond.

"Then why haven't you brought him like before?" Kevin said referring to the time he brought future Ben here on his own when he knew of the danger approaching at the present.

"That to answer my dear Kevin was because you had to figure it out first before I could provide the need to retrieve Benjamin" he answers and Kevin groans he never understand him and he would never will.

"Yet there are limits on which Ben we can bring here right time-walker?" Azmuth butted in and Paradox nod in returns.

"I'm afraid so as although it would be good if we could bring alternate Ben who made the opposite choice he had made to realize his mistake…I'm afraid it would cause much more trouble to the space and time continuous" Professor Paradox explains.

"So that means we can only get Ben within our universe to stop him?" Gwen sums it up.

"That is correct Gwendolyn" Professor Paradox answers.

"So what is the problem? If we can only choose Ben from our universe isn't it oblivious we should choose future Ben to beat the crap out of Ben?" Ken explains and Professor Paradox shook his head.

"What did I say?" Kevin asks noticing how everyone looks at him well majority with sadness.

"You don't get it Kevin, we can't bring future Ben, Ben 10,000 to this present is because he doesn't exist" Gwen explains.

"Wait, wait, wait, how can he not exist when we seen him ourselves in the past?" Kevin asks getting confuses.

"That is because Kevin that is no longer Ben future when he chooses to use his power for his personal gains" Max answers simply for him to understand.

"Wait so you're saying future Ben now is what Ben is now a crazy warlord?" Kevin asked and everyone blinks wondering how to respond to him.

"If you put it that way yes" Professor Paradox answers.

"Then what happen to Ben 10,000?" he asked as he was hoping the future would beat some sense into him this time.

"He may have never exist in this timeline or just exist in a different universe" Professor Paradox answers.

"Oh this getting too much for my brain to take in" Kevin said as he collapse onto a chair.

"So if we cannot get future Ben who exactly are we getting to help us fight him?" Julie spoke up first time in conversation as she was worry about her ex-boyfriend.

"Why not the Ben before everything started?" Kevin asked them.

Professor Paradox rub his eyes thinking how to explains for them to understand especially Kevin.

"I'm afraid that is not possible as it would only make the matter worst considering that Ben knew what going to happen and he might agree to do the same thing" Professor Paradox explains.

"What about 15 year old Ben, you know when he was getting use to the Omintrix?" Gwen suggested and Professor Paradox thought for a moment.

"Possible but…it would be risky" Professor Paradox said.

"How would that be risky?" Max asked not understanding where Professor Paradox was going with this conversation.

"I'm not saying it a bad thing that 15 year old Ben would be a bad choice but you have to consider his mature level and his ideal…is somewhat the same as he is now" he tried to explains for them to understand.

"You don't mean…" Azmuth said finally understanding where Professor Paradox was going and he nods in returns.

"What? Mean what?" Kevin asked wondering what the two geniuses that he could never understand were talking about.

"That you're thinking of bring 10 year old Ben to this present" Gwen said figuring it all out.

It made everyone stunned by her answers as they stares blankly at Professor Paradox

"Are you crazy?!" Max yelled at Professor Paradox who remains calm as usual.

"I have been call many things and I believe crazy is one of them" Professor Paradox joke hoping to light up the mood a little.

"He is just a kid! Bringing a 10 year old into this insane, cruel and evil future who know how it would affect him?!" Max yelled

Gwen and Kevin begun to remember the time when little Ben had accidentally came into the future and soon remember his personality how he took it plus learn a side of Ben they never knew…his innocent especially his fears. They understand Max's reason to put a burden on a young boy might be too much for him to handle no matter who is he.

"Don't think I do not consider Benjamin's wellbeing both past, present and future or any other universe but right now…we are at our darkest moment and he is our best chance in bring our Ben to his sense" Professor Paradox claims and Max hesitated.

"Why him?" Julie questions not understanding what could a kid do.

"Yes, I question that myself but then I realize although he lack maturity and reason. He has the heart of a kid who understand the right from the wrong the innocent that had not been lost and most importantly of being stubborn as a mule" Azmuth explains while grinning at the last part as although their Ben was stubborn is, he was not as bad as 10 year old Ben.

"I think it might work…if the kid managed to get close to Ben to convince him of his wrong doing" Kevin said remembering how little Ben unintentionally convince Kevin to leave them alone instead of destroying them.

"He is just a kid what make you sure he would help?" Julie asks not believing a kid would jump into the chance of doing something ridiculous and dangerous as this.

They weren't sure how to answers this even Gwen who was unsure if young Ben was ready to face the truth.

"If…he refuses to help…would you leave him alone?" Max asked Professor Paradox who nods in returns.

"Least I could do for that boy" he answers

"So how are we going to bring him here?" Kevin asked Professor Paradox.

"Same way I brought future Ben to your present however…since this is by choice I would like someone to company me in picking up young Ben" he said.

"Someone as in…?" Julie asked.

"Someone as in one person, I'm afraid it not that simple bringing many back and too future unlike other places" he said.

Everyone was just silent wondering who should be the one to consider 10 year Ben to come to future, Azmuth the creator of Omintrix, Julie his future girlfriend, Kevin his former enemy now best friend, Max his grandfather or his cousin Gwen afterall they all have influence but question was which one was the best choice?

"I should go considering it my responsibility he turns out to be like this" Azmuth said

"No it should be me I'm his grandfather" Max argues

"No way! I should go and knock some sense into him" Kevin argues as well.

The girls and Professor Paradox who shook his head watch them fight, Gwen never understood why do they always have to fight over something so little…it was then she notices something odd.

"I'm surprise your not fighting for your part to go" Gwen said to Julie.

"As much as I would like to be the one who convince young Ben to come to present, I know that I am not the right one. For I don't know what it like…having the world on your shoulder or know what he is going through…plus he won't exactly know who I'm or might believe me" Julie explains

"I see" she said

"Why aren't you arguing?" she question this time

"Huh?" Gwen stupidly answers.

"I mean…from what Ben told me…you and your grandfather had been with him from the start he got the watch surely you would understand what he is dealing him after all you're still supporting him when you don't have too"

Gwen stares at Julie and realize that she actually made some sense after all the beginning she did not have a choice. They were on summer vacation with their Grandpa Max and there was no way they could avoid each other but this time…she could just leave all hero business to Ben and not be a part of it. Yet she chooses to be. She had been there from beginning and till now…she would understand the consequence and burden of having power in your hand that you don't understand but love it. She knew Ben just like how Ben knew her. She wonder if it was her instead who when power manic would have Ben done the same time for her?

"I'll go" Gwen volunteers stunning everyone.

"What no Gwen!" Kevin protested.

"I'm going and no one is going to stop me!" she firmly put it.

"Gwen you don't have too…" Max said not wanting her to do it as she would have to take the blame for failing to bring him back.

"I have too Grandpa, I'm the only one beside Ben himself understand what he going through. Look I have power that I did not understand how to use but love it the same as Ben does yet we both knew the price of having it…we been through it together. I know what it like…that why I have to go" she reason.

"Very well" Max admits defeat

"Good that we got it wraps up as we better get going for time is not within our grasp, please hold my hand Gwen it not going to be a pleasant ride" Professor Paradox said to her.

"Good luck" Julie said

"Thanks I'll bring him here" she said as she disappears with Professor Paradox.

* * *

Elsewhere

"Something wrong Master Tennyson?" one of the servant ask when they notice there was a slight different of their Master.

"No…nothing wrong…nothing at all…things just got…a little more interesting" he said with the widest yet frightening smirk on his face.

* * *

"Here we are…" Professor Paradox said as they both enter out of the portal.

Gwen peek out of the portal for a moment as thought, images, and memories came flashing toward her mind…when they were just kids and what they have become…

"I swear…Ben I am going to help you if the last thing I do"

* * *

Thanks for reading, apology for some mistake & error also if some character seems out of character sorry I only just got into Ben 10. Never the less hope you enjoyed it =)


End file.
